Story Of Terra
by KaynMogs
Summary: When a boy, Kayn, get's the wrong book, he and his town is transposted to another world, in another Dimention. This is his tale as he tries to return home. Bu in the end will he want to?


**Prologue**

Thought the modern age, there have been tales about Towns and Villages disappearing off the face of the earth only to re-appear some time later. Some say they've experienced it and they are taken to an another dimension, where everything is like it was in the medieval times. Other's say that it's Aliens or monsters, and other's just say that it's not real, and the people were lying or hallucinating. But they have no explanation for the town's and villages disappearing.

But the Tales are true. This place does exist. And the Places do disappear, they vanish and are taken to a whole new place. A place known as Terra, where everything is medieval, like the people say. But that's not all. Battles rage, monster's roam and there are many different types of races. People must fight to stay alive, or they will perish. But when the town vanishes it become part of Terra and it's history. It adds along with the other villages that we originally created with Terra, but the other villages that were taken from earth in the past disappear and no-one knows of them.

**Chapter one. _The Key_**

A sigh, then another, and another again. "We've done this already... Stupid woman." A black haired boy groaned with his head on a classroom desk. He didn't seem to impressed as he raised his head, and neither did a Bland Haired woman in a red jacket and skirt, that stood in front of him gripping a wooden ruler. He opened his yes, and they widened a little. "Crap." He muttered under his breath as a group of girls in the back giggled insanely. When the giggles hit his ears he head turned extremely fast, and he shot an angry glare at them. Seeing this they suddenly froze still a, with their hands in front of their mouths.

"Mr. Morgan!" She snapped and the boy's head shot around to face her, "Did I just hear something!" She raised her voice again, sounding quite posh with her accent. She began to tap her ruler on the palm of her free hand. The woman stared down upon on the boy, awaiting an answer, and she didn't look happy. Not one bit. When the boy went to speak she cracked he ruler against the table, making everyone in the room finch. Especially the boy. "Kayn, I don't think you understand respect!" She began to bend over so that she was at his height, when he sat down. "Now, i order to teach you some respect... You're going to run laps!" She smirked, almost evilly.

But he didn't move, not one inch, not a centimeter, or even a Millimeter. Actually he did, but not out of the seat. Instead of getting out of his chair he simply chuckled and crossed his arm, before putting both feet on the desk in front of him. The girls in the back just gasped, as he done this, because the Teacher didn't seem to impressed. Actually she looked kind of pissed off. Really Pissed off. She clenched her fist so tightly the ruler had a crack going right up through he center of it. And she raised her arm into the air, ready to bring it back down on the boy's head. But he'd gone. Disappeared. "Laps... My ass." He smirked as he turned the corner in a corridor and kicked the door to a stairwell down. And began to run down them, jumping the rest when he only had a couple of steps left. "Later." He smirked as he jumped off the last steps and ran out through the emergency exit.

_Not too long later..._

The boy was standing in line at a small video game store, only one person in front of him before he made his purchase. He'd been waiting for a guide on monsters in a game he'd been playing to come in. He'd already pair the fee, so he only had to collect it. As the person in front stepped away, and left the store Kayn stepped up to the counter. "I'm here to collect the guide of Monster Hunter." He smiled, eagerly awaiting to be given the guide. He'd been waiting for the last week and a half for it, and it had been a hard week and a half to say the least.

The Clerk nodded and reached under the counter, before bending down and looking around. He picked up various items and threw them over his shoulder. "Where is it?" he muttered to himself, as he moved down more and began throwing more things over his shoulder once more. He finally found quite thin dark blue book with the title Monster Hunter. But when he took it, there was a larger book underneath it. Much Larger. 'The tome...' He thought with a grin. 'I can give this to the boy instead. And I'll lock up the store as soon as he leaves... Perfect.' He smirked and began to rise back up, above the counter. Not hoping the Monster Hunter book, but the Tome. His smirk had disappeared as soon as he began to get back up. "Sorry for the wait Sir..." He said holding out the tome to Kayn. The book had all sorts of runic symbols on the brow, faded and creased cover. It had a globe printed on the center of the front cover, with all sorts of writing in a font unreadable to any man. But Kayn took it regardless he wasn't going to ask if it really was the guide, because it didn't have the title or the same cover as the game, instead he thanked the man and left. Suddenly the man locked the door, _Click_. The bell above the door hadn't even stopped ringing yet and as soon as he locked it. He disappeared into the back room of the building.

When Kayn got home, no one was around. It was perfect, no annoying mother to make him do housework or run errands for her and her friends. He could play the game, and use the guide to complete it finally. He raced up the stares and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He threw the book onto the floor and dived down. Flicking a switch on his console. And it began to load on his Television. And the Logo appeared with the opening theme. "Ok. Start... Load Game..." He muttered to himself biting his tongue as he poked it out of his mouth to the side. He dropped the controller he had picked up after switching his console on. And pulled the book towards him. "Hmmm..." He began to feel the front of the Tome with his index finger. He raised an eyebrow. "Is this the actual guide?" He asked himself, before shrugging it off and opening the book. Inside there were pictures of monster's, and monster's that were like people. They were like a mix between Lizard and human, and there were many more. He continued reading well into the night only getting to about one-fifth of the way through it. He slammed the book shut and pushed it by his console. He hadn't played any of it all night, for the first time in a week. "I'll Read the rest in the morning..." He yawned and clambered up onto his bed, with the last of his energy. His eyelid's were heaver than they'd ever been before. He didn't even bother pulling his cover over he just fell asleep in his school clothes.

Suddenly the runes on the cover of the Tome began to glow and take shape into normal letter's, understandable by humans. They began to read:

_The Key has opened the gate. Welcome to Terra._

And a few seconds later, the book began to float into the air before glowing a bright white. Kayns room began to change, it was becoming a plain piece of land in a small Medieval town. His house was gone and a few buildings began to emerge. Inn's, Tavern's, Weapon Smiths, Tailors. And a few houses. He lay on a patch of land in front of the Inn. The town had completely changed. Was this Terra? Like the Tome had said on it's cover? Only Time would tell.


End file.
